Trying New Things
by swaaind
Summary: What started out as an innocent hangout turned into a night of desire when Tabby lusting after her best friend's brother.
1. Rocker's intuition

"SAVVY, SAVVY, SAVVY!" Lincoln and Clyde shouted repeatedly as they retreated down the stairs.

The dinamic doe were dressed in the favorite costumes ready to watch their favorite show.

"I hope One-eyed Jack knocks Wildcard's teeth out!" said Clyde ecitedly.

"I hope Ace uses his flash cards again!" Lincoln pumped happily.

_"I hope you get a life dudes." _Luna said sarcastically sitting on the couch.

"Whatever, you can't ruin this for me." he insisted. Now, do you mind? Its our turn."

_"Sorry Lil bro Buuut,.." _Luna said pointing at the front door.

Suddenly the door bell rang. "I'll get it!" Clyde said reaching for the nobe.

The door was opened to Sam, Raiser and Tabby. _"You Blokes ready to ROCK?!" _they screamed raising the goats.

_"I have friends over." _she finished. motioning them to sit with her on the couch.

"Dang it." Clyde and Lincoln said in unison. "Oh well, maybe next time buddy." Clyde implied heading out the door.

"Yeah, seeya later." Lincoln said bitting him farewell. "Sigh." Lincoln mused sadly while closing the door.

Luna and her friends couldn't help but feel bad for her brother and his friend. After all, they just wanted to watch their _Nerdy show_ together and hang out. Though thinking this through, Tabby hatched an idea.

_"Aoy Lincoln was it?" _she asked him getting off the couch.

"Yeah, that's me." he answered.

_"Sucks that your chum had to ditch ye cause of us love." _Tabby told him patting his shoulder.

"Nah, its cool. Besides, a deal is a deal." he plainly put.

Hearing him say that made Luna feel even more guilty. However, she couldn't help feel a little suspicious of Tabby's behavior towards her brother.

_"Well why not hang with us Fally." _she suggested now wrapping an arm around him.

Our young Lincoln Loud was puzzled. Here he is a nerdy Esquire, with an opportunity to chill with the cool kids. But at the same time he didn't think Luna or the others would be as willing as Tabby.

"I don't know. What if I'm not cool enough?" he doubted.

_"Turn rubbish! Why say that?" _Tabby asked.

"Um, my attire?" he implied gesturing his costume.

_"Just cause you're nerd doesn't mean you can't be fun." _she assured him.

Somehow, Tabby's words seemed to work the gears in his head. Suddenly he was thinking that maybe this wouldn't be such a bad idea.

_"Plus, I think it's cute." _she insisted with a wink.

"Uh thanks?" he said shyly.

_"Aoy, is that a blush I spot?" _she teased.

"**NO**!" he spasmed covering his face.

_"Really, surely see some red there mate."_ she mused pinching his cheek.

"Uhh, you Know what?" he stuttered timidly backing up.

"I'm gonna go change. This outfit doesn't necessarily scream Rock n Roll. **Be right back**!" he stammered almost falling up the stairs.

Tabby couldn't help but laugh at how adorably quirky Luna's brother can be when he gets flustered. Memories of the Sadie Hawkins dance were coming back to her. When they would rock out to the music, dance, and have fun together. She had to admit it; even with the dorkiness, Lincoln was an awesome, funny, and cute guy.

_"Hey Tab, the concert starts in ten minutes. I thought we were going to Rock out not Make out!" _Sam taunted.

_"Stick it ya winch. Besides, how many hickeys did you give Luna last time we hung out here?"_ she asked sarcastically.

_"Touche!"_ Sam implied reaching for her hand.

_"What is she up to?" _Luna asked herself worriedly.

Suddenly Lincoln came back down wearing his usual clothes. Noticing an empty spot next to Raiser, he decided to sit down.

"Finally, now let's get started already!" Raiser pleaded impatiently.

The TV was turned on to a statium filled with screeching fans. Neon lights of red and green were flashing everywhere. Suddenly, a tall British man with long shaggy hair, tight white geans in a dark purple leather jacket stepped on stage.

_"Nick, Nick, Nick, Nick!" _Lincoln heard the group chant over and over.

_"Better be some room for me on the flat." _Tabby hoped making her way to the couch.

_"Aaahhh, that's the tick." _she sighed while relaxing her body.

"Uhh, Tabby?" Lincoln asked confused and embarrassed.

_"Aoy love; what not comfy?" _she asked wobbling her waste.

"**No**, I am! Its just, why are you sitting in my lap?" he pondered awkwardly.

_"What's the matter?" _she pouted with droopy eyes. She started grinding in his lap. _"This really turn your gears love?" _

"I uhh...hehe never mind." he screeched nervously trying to focus on the concert.

"Get a room you two!" Raiser said mockingly enjoying the show with the rest of the group.

_"Maybe we should."_ Tabby thought to herself thinking Lincoln's body heat was very inviting and relaxing. Plus, his awkward shyness was really turning her on.

_

**Thirty minutes of slow metal music later**

_"SING IT LIKE YOU MEAN IT NICK!"_ Luna whaled pumping the goats.

"You know, this Mick Swagger guy isn't so bad!" Lincoln admitted. "I mean, he's no SMOOCH but still he's pretty good."

_"Ya hear that Luna?" _Sam asked getting her attention. _"We might have another young Swagger in the group."_

Hearing this seemed to gloom Luna with pride and excitement. _"I said it before and I'll say it again!" _she said raising a fist towards him. With sibling love, they fist bumped. _"That's my bro!"_

"A Luns, where's the grub? I'm starving." Raiser insisted with an empty stomach.

"We got some left over take out from Taco Tuesday." Lincoln offered getting off the couch.

"Mexican, sounds righteous." he insured himself.

"Be right back. I'm getting kinda hungry myself." Lincoln stated heading for the kitchen.

Feeling this would be a good opportunity to get some (alone time) with Lincoln, Tabby sneakly followed pursuit.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Lincoln was busy putting plates together for Raiser and himself. Tabby carefully watch from a far as he went back and forth from the fridge to the counter.

_"Always putting others needs before yours a puppet?" _Sighed softly with hearts her eyes.

Too busy at the counter to notice her, she quietly sneaked in front of the fridge.

"That Tabby sure is a Wild Card; and I like it." he thought out loud to himself.

_"A Wild Card am I?" _Tabby snarked flirtingly while scarying the daylights out of him.

"Geez Tab, nearly gave me a heart attack!" he chuckled nervously.

_"Easy puppet." _she sultry bellowed while swaying closer and closer._ "I'm not gonna bite you." _

"**GULP!" **Lincoln swallowed hard in his throat. With nowhere to run, he was completely trapped by the the kids table and Tabby inches away from his face.

Slamming her hands on the table, she had him right where she wants him. _"Unless you **Beg** for it._" she soothed gently nipping his nose. _"**puuurrrrrrrr**."_

Trying so hard but utterly Failing to resist, Lincoln was starting to sweat bullets and panting. "M..mommy."

_"That's right Snowball!" _she said grabbing his waste. _"I'm ya mommy."_ she whispered as she traced her hands too his face. _"Now give me some sugar!"_

Five minutes later.

_"Man this is an awesome show a Luna?!"_ Sam asked enthusiastically. Yet, Luna just kept staring at the kitchen window.

_"Luna? Hello earth to Luna!"_ Sam cried tapping on her shoulder. Still Luna paid her no attention.

"A Lulu!" Raiser jokingly shouted getting a punch to the arm from her. "There it is."

_"What gives babe? You never get distracted from a Swagger concert." _Sam implied concernly. _"Everything okay?"_

_"That Tabs, I don't trust her." _Luna plainly put feeling suspicious.

"So Tabby's into Lincoln, big whup." Raiser suggested. "Its not like they're gonna go at it."

Meanwhile in the Kitchen

_"mmmm...ummm..mmwaammm...ah ya like that Puppet?...that turn you on?" _Tabby asked mumbledly while smacking lips with her pray.

Lincoln and Tabby were locked together on the floor rubbing and grinding their bodies against each other. Their mouths tangled with their tongues aggressively waltzing only made her want him more. Lincoln was feeling the pleasure too as he grabbed her rear forcefully.

_"I'll take that as a yes..Ooooh yeah..umm."_ she shivered up his chest to his neck. _"Let's say we take this somewhere more **private!**" _she whispered in his ear.

"W.wait Tab." Lincoln pleaded in ecstasy. "The concerMmm...ummm." he was interrupted by her lips.

_"Nick Swagger can wait." _she implied forcefully tugging his shirt. With little strength, she pulled him off the floor and dragged him out the kitchen and through the living room to the stairs.

"Lunammm.hmm..mm!" he tried to no avail as he was muffled by Tabby's lips.

_"Did you hear something?"_ Sam asked.

Not to be detected, Tabby maliciously smothered Lincoln up the stairs.

Soon Lincoln was led to his room. His door was swong open nearly breaking it's hinges.

_"You're mine now beaver boy!"_ Tabby declared pushing him to the bed while slamming his door shut.

Back in the Living Room.

"Man, stomach is still growling." Raiser stated feeling his tummy rumble. "Where's miny dude with the tacos?"

_"Yeah and Tabby for that matter?"_ Luna pondered herself. _"She said she needed to take a leak, but that was like thirty minutes ago."_

_"Now cool it my rock comrades." _Sam insisted patting Luna's hand. _"I'll go check on Lincoln and his fiesta." _She obliged getting up and walking to the kitchen. However, once she peaked inside, he was nowhere to be found. This worried Sam now as Lincoln was a little brother to her as well. But, mostly it freaked her out.

tweedling her fingers, she walks back to her seat. _"Sorry Luna, I didn't see him anywhere in the kitchen."_ She told her nervously. Hearing this made her a little frustrated. Then something hit her in her mind. _"If Tabby needed to use the bathroom.._she thought to herself. _"Than why follow Lincoln in the kitchen when it's upstairs_

"**HooolySmoooly!**" announced a random scream from upstairs.

With that scream of agony, it seemed to set off a chain reaction as every sister's protective instincts clicked. like a sworm of locust, Luna and the the others flew through the hallway. In little strange, Lynn kicked the door open.

_"**LINCOLN ARE YOU Ooohhh..whooow...wow!**" _She screeched blushing to what she beheld.

In a small bed laid two preteens smothered together still clothed. Though Lincoln's face was completely painted with black lipstick and Tabby was practically eating his face off.

_"Ec..echemm!"_ Lori faked cough getting Tabby's attention.

_"Kinda busy here." _She slobbered in his mouth.

_"Why is that girl giving Lincky CPR? we didn't go swimming today."_ Leni asked curiously.

With such a ridiculouse question given, everyone facepalmed. even Tabby had to take a moment from making out to look at her questioningly.

_"This bitch serious?" _She thought to herself.


	2. The cravings for love

Hey everybody Swaaind here. First off, I just wanna say Thank you from the bottom of my heart for all the help and support you guys have been giving me. Never thought when I started these stories that anybody would ever enjoy or even Look at them at all. So it means a lot to me that you are not only reading them but enjoying them as well. So thank you very very much. A little side note, I also take ideas or request for up coming stories or chapters. If you have anything, let me know.

_"**AANND STAY OUT YE HOMEWRECKER!**" _Lynn screamed as she threw Tabby out the front door.

_"AAAH...Bollocks to you Ninnies anyways!"_ Tabby yelled back at them while getting back on her feet. Then turning left, she saw Lincoln with a sad impression on his waving good bye.

Lincoln was all too confused. Deep inside his heart he didn't want Tabby to leave. He wanted her to stay in his arms forever. Yet, seeing how aggressive she gets, his mind was slightly telling him to reconsider. Plus his lips were too chapped to keep smothering. Then he stopped waving and started to sweat as he saw her savagely licking and sucking her fingers.

_"I'll see **you** at school..**SUGA BEAVER!**" _Tabby bitted lustfully twiddling her saliva ritten fingers good bye. Finally she left catching up with Sam and Raiser as they decided to head out to. Though she walked with a sway in her hips knowing a certain someone would be watching.

_"Can you believe that hussy Lincoln?!" _Luan questioned angry. However she didn't hear a response. _"..Lincoln?" _she said looking at her right. Then, she noticed he was completely passed out. _"Lincoln!"_ she screamed scared. The other also noticed this as well and got nervous. All except Leni as she started to lay down beside him. _"Leni..Literally, what are you doing?" _Lori asked irritated. _"What__ its not nap time?" _she asked.

No one said nothing, nor did they do anything or thought anything either. They all just stood there motionless with blank expressions on their faces. Even Geo, Charles and Cliff looked at her questionly. _"Sisters only meeting now!" _Lori demanded while pointing upstairs. _"Lynn__ you're the one with the most muscles.You take Lincoln to his room and meet us after."_ Lori commanded. _"Aye aye captain!"_ Lynn saluted. Kneeling down to him, she picked up her brother bridal style and carried him upstairs. Feeling all his weight, she was blessed her legs were so sturdy. _"Thank you Soccer and Football practice!" _she told herself.

**Meanwhile back in Lori's room.**

_"__Sorry I'm late peeps. Okay let's do this."_ Lynn said now entering the room and taking a seat on the dresser.

_"Indeed!"_ Lori stated using her shoe as a gavel, she banged it on her podium. _"I hereby call this emergency meeting to order! Now, before we discuss the threat of safety of our little Linky's innocence," _she puased then turned to Luna's general direction. _"Would a certain someone care to **explain** why a purple tailed **Punk..Rock..Diva**..was Literally eating our brother's face off!" _she finished with hands on her hips. All eyes were now on Luna as they to felt like they deserved an explanation._ "Whoa there dude, I'm just as angry as you guys are. We're all on the same side here." _she obliged in honesty. Though her siblings were not convinced. _"Yet, you still chose to invite her over and look what happened?"_ Lucy added sternly. Luna couldn't help but feel stung by those words. Still, she did have a point._ "Now hold on guys!"_ Luan intervened. This sudden one siding shocked the rest of the group. Even Luna looked puzzled by the change of atmosphere. _"Now, I know you're all mad. But.." _yet she was rudely cut off. _"Don't stick up for her!"_ the twins yelled in unison. _"I'm not! Just hear me out." _she asked. _"I agree, Luna is at fault here. But__, we can't completely condone her for Tabby's actions. Reason being is that there was no way she could've known about her feelings towards Lincoln." _she implied. Even if she was confused, Luna was so happy to hear someone supported her. _"Granted, that's still no excuse for not keeping a close eye on them."_ she said sternly toward her. With this new sense of logic, everyone nodded in agreement.

_"Okay point given. However, there's still the issue to address." _Lana motioned.

_"Oh! We're gonna make a Dress?!"_ Leni screamed in glee.

_"No Leni!" _Lola demed irritated. _"She means about ButtFace Tabby!" _

_"You mean the Pretty girl that goes to the same school as Lincoln, Lynn, and Lucy?"_ Leni asked innocently.

_"No Lamebrain th..**Wait**, say that again?" _Lynn demanded curiously.

_"That again." _she obliged.

_"No the other thing." _Lynn insisted.

_"No the other thing." _Leni repeated.

_"No what you said before when y.." _Lynn tried to finish.

_"No what you said before when y.." _Leni cut her off.

_"Oh Leni?" _Lori called out.

_"Yeah Lori?" _Leni answered.

_"Thank you!"_ Lynn screamed in her head from almost losing it.

_"Can you please tell us more about that (Pretty girl) you know?" _she asked sweetly while patting her head.

_"Sorry Lori. I don't really know that much about her except she's about the same age as Lincoln, enjoys rock music, first met Lincy when he was six and had a crush on him ever since, even transferred from her old private school in New York to Royal Woods junior high, and is now leaving at __Apt 2400-B at Greenville Park Ave." _she informed her.

The World seemed to stop at a standstill as the whole room fell silent. They could not believe their ears or eyes as to what they just witnessed. Leni, beautiful, gorgeous, and sweet. Yet bashful, innocent, and naive Leni, processing information that none of them could have fathomed.

_"Ookayy.._._well back on topic. __We need to keep that girl away from Lincoln as much as possible. Lynn and Lucy, you two watch over him at school." _Lori ordered.

_"That little Tramp will think twice before messing with us." _Lynn emphasized. _"I'll ask Haiku to insist. we'll even pray for the Dark Mystic Eye to aid us."_ Lucy added pulling out a eyeball voodoo charm. Lynn cringed at the sight and mere thought what she implied. _"You just had to make it creepy."_

_"Me and Leni will keep an eye on him at the Mall. Lola and Lana, you two have the Park. Understood?" _Lori demanded.

_"__MA'AM YES MA'AM!__"_ they saluted together.

_"Luan, you've got The Burpin Burger." _she commanded.

_"I don't want to sound **Cheesey**, But she'll have to** beef** with me if she thinks Linc's **on the menu**__!"_ she humbly yokes in laughter while everyone groans.

_"That leaves Lisa and Lily to watch him at home." _Lori finished.

_"I'm perplexed as to how our infant sibling can give any insistence in this endeavor." _Lisa wondered skeptical.

_"Lily..show her." _Lori said while she and the rest of the group started plugging their ears.

_"Googoo." _she cutely giggled as stud up. _"Echemm...**WWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**!"_

**Meanwhile in kitchen.**

_"Hmm.. haven't heard from the kids lately.__"_ Rita sturd a little worried. "Oh relax hun!" her husband Lynn insisted. "I'm sure their all fii...**Aaah!**" he suddenly screeched to his knees. _"**Honey!.. Honey what happened?****!**" _she asked in a panic.

He flung his head up as his fingers began to curl and wobble. **"Lily Census...TINGLING! To the Dad Cave!"** he yelled springing into action back to their room.

**Back in Lori's room.**

_"Three..two..one."_ Lori counted to herself then heard rumbling of footsteps towards her door. inspectingly, the door was slammed open. **"Where's that bundle of joy!"** their father screamed holding a baby bag on his shoulder. Scanning the Room, he spotted Lily sitting on Leni's pillow. **"TARGET ACQUIRED!"** he screeched swooping in picking her up and putting her on the dresser gently. He started rustling through the bag. **"Blanky check..Booboo patches check..diapers check..baby bottle..baby-_formula _check!** **To the kitchen!"** he declared while leaving with Lily in his arms. Before she was carried away, Lily gave a wink and thumbs up to Lori. As Lynn Senior closed her door, she turned her attention back to Lisa who looked flabbergasted. _"Never underestimate the Lilybug." _Lori boasted cockingley. _"Indeed!"_ Lisa agreed completely astonished.

_"Good now, everyone know their part?" _Lori asked one final time. _"Yeah!" _they all screamed pumped up. _"Wait.. what about me dude?" _Luna asked feeling her phone vibrate. _"I can help to yaknow."_

_"You watch Tabby exclusively."_ she said with emphasis. _"Make sure she's not up to any funny business." _

_"Yeah cause that's my shtick!"_ Luan joked again.

_"Count on it Dude!" _Luna insured her.

_"Good. In that case, Meeting adjourned!" _Lori announced seeing everybody leave. With the plan set in motion, Luan and Luna went back to their shared room. Though Luna stopped in the doorway to reach in her skirt pocket. Pulling out her phone, wondered what that vibration was for. Looking at the subline, it read Call ended by Tabby. Though it shocked her a little, she felt like it was nothing to worry hugely about. So putting it back on her charging station, she decided to ignore it and practice her drums.

**Somewhere in Greenville Park Ave.**

A certain Punk..Rock..Diva was currently savagely humping a_ Lincoln_ body pillow naked. The inside of her room was completely laced with_ Lincoln Loud _Pictures and furniture everywhere. _Lincoln Loud_ brand loveseat, _Lincoln Loud _brand dresser, _Lincoln Loud_ brand lamp, etc. Every corner of the walls were completely covered with pictures of him. There was no sign of grey area whatsoever. But the only soul picture that wasn't on the wall was the picture her mother took of them when they were six years old. In this picture, they looked so happy as they held hands waving at the camera. This picture meant the world to Tabby as she had it framed and pampered it with red and black smooches all over it. Especially around Lincoln's face. _"Ooohh..Lincoln!" _she panted getting close as she humped faster. _"**AAAAAHHHH...YYYEEESSSSS!**__"_ she orgasmed gushing hard. While panting and catching her breath, she eyed the man of her affection in her frame. _"Oh Lincoln my darling."_ she swuned lustfully. _"They just don't get **us**. They want to pry you out my clutches love." _she stated bitterly. _"But no worries mate. Cause I know their little secret."_ she informed looking at her phone on her dresser. Hung up on Luna it read. _"You will be mine. Cause its feeding time, **and I'm hungry like the wolf!**"_


End file.
